


Elves

by MischiefsLady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Tasertricks, 12dtasertricks, Day 10, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsLady/pseuds/MischiefsLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Brother, what exactly is the point of this mission?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elves

Elves  
©MischiefsLady

 

 

“Brother, what exactly is the point of this mission?” Loki and Thor are sitting in an alleyway keeping watchful eyes on a brownstone apartment across the way. It’s dark out and a chill has fallen over the city. Though the cold doesn’t really bother Loki, he’s wearing a light coat with a scarf loosely hung around his neck while Thor’s coat is heavier and he’s got a skull cap atop his head.

Thor blinks at the other man’s words. Loki has slipped back into the habit of calling him brother again and as wonderful as it is to have that back, there is a part of Thor that’s waiting for it all to go wrong again.

“Didn’t your Darcy explain it? Apparently she and Jane have decided to act like elves this year and…” Sharp green eyes meet blue ones.

“Elves? Why would they want to do that?” Loki’s face twists into a repulsive look. 

“Not Dark Elves, Loki. Clearly, Darcy didn’t explain this evening’s work to you.” Loki remembers Darcy trying to talk to him this morning. He had been too busy undressing her though to really pay attention.

“Jane and Darcy have chosen a family to act as elves belonging to the mythical Santa Claus. We are to let them know when the coast is clear so they can deliver goods to the family anonymously. Jane says it is a tradition with her people to act as elves and help those less fortunate.” Thor’s voice is tinged with pride to be a part of such a good deed.

Loki nods and scans the street. The building they need to watch has people leaving and he glances at Thor. The blond god takes a cell phone out of his pocket and sends the all clear text to Jane once the people have left. 

A few minutes later the sound of squeaky wheels on pavement can be heard as the women round the corner dragging a loaded red Radio Flyer™ wagon behind them. They are chatting as well, and Loki rolls his eyes at their attempt at ‘stealth.’

“I imagine Heimdall can hear you from worlds away. Your lackadaisical approach to stealth is to be pitied.” His low pitched voice causes the women to lean forward to catch his words. “Between the squeaky wheel and your nattering, I’m surprised the whole neighborhood hasn’t heard you by now.”

Jane and Thor exchange a look and Darcy sticks her tongue out at him. “Don’t be such a grump, Loki. They aren’t home, and that’s what matters. Now come on, let’s get this stuff onto their doorstep before they return.”

Thor takes the handle of the wagon from Jane and pulls it across the street. No one notices Loki wave his hand, but the wheel is no longer noisy and Thor slides a curious glance in his brother’s direction. Loki just shrugs and continues to walk across the street.

Once in front of the steps, Jane asks Thor to bring the larger packages up first. Loki is surprised to see beautifully decorated gift boxes of all sizes with the names of family members. Jane and Darcy have done exceptionally well for people they don’t even know. There are baskets with food and drink as well.

Once all has been arranged on the porch, Darcy steps back to admire their handy work. Loki notices that she’s biting her lip and she seems to be concentrating on something. It’s odd because she should be pleased with what she has done this evening. He takes her hands up in his and realizes her they are ice cold.

“Darcy, where are your gloves?” He asks. 

“Um, I forgot them at the apartment,” she replies a bit sheepishly since he had reminded her to put them on before they left.

Loki sighs. “Foolish girl, always rushing off without taking care of yourself.” He cups her hands in his and raises them to his mouth. Softly he blows on them and Darcy’s eyes widen as she feels a tingle of warmth wash over her fingers and then sink beneath her skin. In moments her entire body loses the chill of the cold night.

Darcy hums in response to his magic. The fact that he so easily shares it with her makes her stomach do funny things and she gives his hands a quick squeeze before letting go. “Handy little trick, Mischief. Thank you.” 

Loki nods in response. There is a look on her face that he can’t quite interpret. His heart rate increases because of it, but outwardly he shows no other response.

“Speaking of tricks, I’ll cast an illusion so only the family will see the bounty you and Jane have left for them. It wouldn’t do to have nefarious cretins come along and steal from your hard work.”

With a few deft hand movements, Loki ensures the safety of the gifts left for the family. Jane grabs the handle of the wagon and begins to walk down the sidewalk. Darcy is at her side chattering away and Loki and Thor follow behind them.

“Brother, do you think about the future?” Thor’s quietly spoken question grabs Loki’s attention from watching the sway of Darcy’s hips.

“Why do you ask?” 

“Jane is mortal.” Three tiny words and Loki feel the impact of them far deeper than he is ready to acknowledge.

“That she is. Why does this seem to trouble you?”

“Come now, brother. I see the way you look at Darcy. Are you going to tell me you haven’t thought about it?” Thor’s glance is full of more wisdom than Loki ever thought him capable of having.

“Darcy and I are currently enjoying each other.” Lie. He knows he’s speaking a lie, but yet it spills out of his mouth anyway. A desperate feeling starts to pool in the pit of his stomach and he does not want to continue this line of thinking.

“I begin to see why mother always says you are more perceptive of everyone else, but never yourself.” Thor continues speaking, not giving Loki a chance to respond. “I’m going to marry Jane someday, brother and she’ll partake of the apples of Idun.”

Loki is stunned. He hasn’t thought long term about his relationship with Darcy. Yet here is his brother, already planning to marry his woman. What does Loki want?

Thor watches as myriad emotions pass over Loki’s face. He doesn’t say anything more. There is no need. The seed has been planted and he hopes his brother will choose the path to happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry....you guys, I know I'm like two days behind now...but we're almost there! The whole 12 Days of Tasertricks will be finished. I just had Christmas Eve and Christmas obligations to deal with. :D Hope you enjoyed Day 10! Next Installment...CHRISTMAS and the opening of some very interesting gifts!!


End file.
